Searching for Answers
by RedRosePetal
Summary: Inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh! The Pyramid of Light. The Pharaoh should really learn to be careful about what he does when he's wondering around the puzzle. Maybe this experience will teach him. One-Shot!


OK, so I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh! The Pyramid of Light and well I got inspired to write this one shot. It has nothing to do with the pyramid of light.. Sounds weird I know...

Hopefully you find it funny.. it's meant to be but I'm not a comedian so.. well, let's see how this goes..

A sort of heads up the supposed 'humour' it meant to come mid way through.. hopefully

But I'm not going to lie... I don't think it will be funny

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Searching for Answers**

The Pharaoh wondered down yet another corridor of the Millennium Puzzle. Yet another does not even come close to the reality, the Millennium Puzzle is full of staircases and long corridors. All these long corridors and complex staircases represented the many questions which the Pharaoh had about his past. Each step of the stair was a question, each corridor a series of questions. Every hour of every day the Pharaoh would wondered around these corridors seeking answers, well apart from the times he got a little too frustrating and distracted himself by taking to his host, Yugi. Or, whenever he was duelling.

But today, he was yet again wondering down another corridor. He stared at the doors, he could just open them one by one or try a random door. Approaching the nearest door he stretched a hand and grasped the door handle. Then, pushed the door open and stepped inside. He stared around the dark room and sighed, there was nothing of use in this room. So, he left the room and moved to the next room. This room also held nothing of use, it showed him nothing. Again, he moved to another door. And another. And another. One room he came across was empty, which brought the 'Why?' question to mind.

The Pharaoh came to the end of the corridor and found another stairway. He sighed before climbing the stairs and checked all the doors in the corridor that followed. But yet again his search came up with nothing. So, at the next set of stairs, which went down, he sat on the top step put his elbows on his knees and linked his fingers together. It seemed as though he would never find that answers that he was seeking so badly. He sighed and looked at the many stairways, doors and corridors around him. Surely, there had to be something behind one of these doors.. right?

X

* * *

X

Yugi sat with a bored expression on his face. He had not changed his facial expression for at least the last ten minutes. He just continued his to wear his bored expression like it was in fashion. Well, apparently bored expressions as everyone in the history lesson had bored expressions on. All were slightly different. Some had their head resting on theirs chin, some had a hand propping their heads up and others had rested their heads on their arms. But all shared the same thing.. the bored expressions.

The teacher turned round to face his class, seeing the sea of bored children he suddenly announced;

"There will be a test on this next time and it will affect your grade."

It was then like a burst of electricity had been sent through the room as every single facial expression changed to one which show interest and concentration. Immediately hands went up asking whether he could go over the topic one last time. Shaking his head, he turned back to the board to go over the topic one last time. In the back row of the class there was one person who was struggling to concentrate. Yugi was trying to focus on what was going on but there was something in his mind that was distracting him. He couldn't tell what it was but it was getting annoying. Perhaps it was a headache. He didn't know what it was but he tried his hardest to concentrate.

When the end of lesson bell _finally_ rang, Yugi and his friends made their way outside to their favourite spot in the school grounds. Well, by 'favourite' it was actually Joey and Tristan's favourite place as they could watch the girls' netball team without looking weird. As they sat down both Joey and Tristan's attention was immediately caught up by the girls on the court. Then the usual fight between Joey and Tristan broke out. This fight was the same every day, every time they saw the captain of the team, Sarah Evans, come out they would turn into dogs in hot weather after chasing after a stick. Then, after the drooling, would come the whole 'She would totally date me' which would provoke the response 'Ehh, no way man! Everybody knows that she digs me'. Yugi had tried once or twice to remind those two drooling idiots that in fact Sarah Evans had a boy friend, but that never seemed to register. So Tea and Yugi would just leave them to it.

Yugi rubbed his temple, that annoying headache, or whatever it was, was still there.

"You ok Yug?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I just have like a sort of headache. It came on in history and it won't go away."

"Are you coming down with 'I want to get out of the history test'itis?"

Yugi laughed, "No, maybe I've got a cold or something. But this headache seems to be coming from the part of my mind which is linked to the Pharaoh."

Tea frowned, "What you think the Pharaoh is giving you the headache?"

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know maybe, he's bored so he's poking my mind with a stick or something."

It was Tea's turn to laugh, "I can't imagine the Pharaoh doing that."

Yugi grinned at her, but then a thought crossed his mind. "Maybe he's the one with the headache and I'm feeling the effect of it."

"Can the Pharaoh get ill?" Tea asked.

"I don't think so, maybe I should check on him."

Tea nodded, "Good idea."

So, Yugi closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wonder into the Millennium Puzzle.

X

* * *

X

He was standing in a brightly coloured room, with various toys scattered everywhere. _One day I really should clean this room_, Yugi mused. But, he shrugged and walked out of the room. He crossed the corridor which had the two doors, showing the two sides of one mind, and opened the Pharaoh's door cautiously. Seeing nothing, he stepped inside and closed the door. As he looked around for any signs of the Pharaoh, he noted that his 'headache' had gone. Yugi stepped into the room more and stared around at the many corridors, doors and staircases. He couldn't see any sign of the Pharaoh, which was unusual for the Pharaoh as usually when Yugi came in here the Pharaoh would appear.

But instead Yugi had to climb the stairs and start to search for the Pharaoh. He could see no sign, but then a noise caught his attention. It was a series of running footsteps and slamming of doors. Panicking slightly, thinking that the Pharaoh was in trouble, Yugi ran in the direction of the noise. He came to a long corridor and stopped running. He listened for the running footsteps getting louder and louder. He waited, and then a running figure came running at him. Yugi immediately knew that it was the Pharaoh running towards him. But he didn't stop running, instead he grabbed Yugi by his jacket collar and continued running, dragging Yugi with him. Yugi had no idea what was going on but let the Pharaoh led him up and down stairs and corridors.

They finally rounded a corner and stopped. They were both breathing deeply, the Pharaoh peered round the corner.

"Pharaoh, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just getting a little exercise."The Pharaoh replied, a little too innocently.

Yugi put his hands on his hips and gave the Pharaoh his best 'what have you done this time' look. The Pharaoh smiled sheepishly at him before glancing round the corner. But then the Pharaoh cried;

"Go! Go! Go!"

They were running again. Yugi, again, let the Pharaoh lead the way. But this time he glanced behind them. What he saw made his mouth drop.

"Are there mummy's chasing us?!" He cried, half shocked, half slightly dumfounded.

"No.. their just running dead people.. wrapped in dirty linen."The Pharaoh called back.

They climbed the stairs two at a time. Yugi was still trying to adjust to the fact that there were actual mummies chasing them round the Millennium Puzzle. But, then he was distracted by a cry of surprise from the Pharaoh. Yugi looked ahead of them, there were mummies running towards them. They were cornered. The Pharaoh skidded to a halt and looked behind them. There were mummies coming from that direction as well. Yugi looked both ways, he knew that they could not escape.

"If we die here Pharaoh I will kill you."

The Pharaoh laughed awkwardly. He looked round and around, there had to be a way out of this.

Closer and closer and closer, the mummies came. But then the Pharaoh saw a door in the floor a few paces away. He had no idea what would happened if they went through there but it had to be some way of getting away from these mummies. He grabbed Yugi's hand and launched at the door, flinging it open and jumping through. The door slammed behind them, and then they were falling. The ground loomed in their vision, a cry escaped through both of them. They crashed to the ground. After a few moments, they sat up, both unharmed. But they turned around and saw that the mummies were coming again. They exchanged a quick glance before racing off again. Yugi suddenly realised that he knew where they were. So, he grabbed the Pharaoh's hand and led him towards a door. Retching it open, they both ran through and slammed it shut. Leaning against it to stop the mummies from getting through.

There was some pressure on the door as the mummies tried to get through but eventually it stopped. The Pharaoh sunk to the ground, breathing hard. Yugi took a well aimed, hard swot at his head.

"Ow!" The Pharaoh exclaimed.

He looked up and Yugi, who was giving him an unimpressed look. Again, he smiled sheepishly at Yugi. Yugi grabbed the Pharaoh by the hand and marched him into his soul room.

"You're an idiot, you know that." Yugi said, his tone said that he was bemused rather than angry.

The Pharaoh said nothing, but scratched the back of his head nervously.

"How the heck did you let mummies into the Millennium Puzzle?"

"I opened a random door rather than work through the doors logically."

Yugi shook his head and looked at the Pharaoh. He could see that the Pharaoh was slightly embarrassed about doing something stupid. So, he decided to play a trick on the Pharaoh which later on he knew that he'd regret.

"I'm going to go and make you a 'dunce' hat now. Stay here Pharaoh until those mummies have gone."

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi, "What's a dunce?"

"I let you mull that over for a while." Yugi said, an evil grin on his face.

Before the Pharaoh could say anything Yugi left the puzzle. _Dunce?_ The Pharaoh thought. He had no clue what that meant. He went over to the bed in Yugi's soul room and sat down on it. He thought over what had just happened. That will teach him not to open random doors. He had been searching for answers, well, the answer he'd found today was 'Never open random doors, always work logically'.

X

* * *

X

Yugi opened his eyes, just in time to see Tristan tackle Joey. Tea was shaking her head at the two boys but then noticed Yugi.

"So, how's the Pharaoh?" Tea asked.

"Oh, he's fine. I left him trying to work out a new word." Yugi replied, grinning.

Tea raised an eyebrow, "Oh. What word?"

"Dunce."

Tea immediately started to laugh."Why would you call him a dunce?"

"It's a long, weird story."

X

* * *

X

Haha. So there it is!

Yeap, the most random thing ever. Yeah... I hope you found it amusing! XD

Haha! If you want to review the feel free to do so XD

... OK.. I'm going to get back to working on The Return of the Shadows now... I just had that idea pop into my head and I had to write and post it xD

Haha... I shall see you again.. back in The Return of the Shadows...


End file.
